THAT NIGHT
by BaekQiu
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang tunanetra yang hidup seorang diri. Dan seakan itu saja belum cukup, dia juga mengalami malam yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang tak dikenal telah merenggut hal yang paling berharga darinya. GS/CHANBAEK/SMUT/NC17


**THAT NIGHT (GEU BAM)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol (PAIRING CHANBAEK)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Rape, Smut**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **M / Gender Switch (GS)**

 **.**

 **Cerita dan alurnya serta dialognya milikku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun terhenyak, terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Membuka mata dan lagi-lagi hanya menemukan kegelapan. Di mana-mana sama saja. Tidak ada cahaya. Hanya warna hitam yang mendominasi seluruh hidupnya selama dua belas tahun terakhir.

Usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima—kalau saja dia tidak salah menghitung. Saat usianya tiga belas, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi dan membuatnya kehilangan penglihatannya—selamanya. Baekhyun kecil tidak menangis. Tidak. Dia hanya menyesal. Dia belum cukup puas menyaksikan keindahan dunia ini, tapi Tuhan sudah mengambil semuanya. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya pun ikut terenggut dalam kecelakaan itu.

Selama tujuh tahun setelah kecelakaan, Baekhyun dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan. Makan, tidur, dan bernapas bersama sekitar dua puluh anak lain yang memiliki nasib sama sepertinya—kehilangan orangtua. Namun karena Baekhyun buta, dia tidak bisa dengan mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia selalu diam di sudut ruangan dengan tatapan hampa ke arah jendela.

Satu-satunya hal yang paling disyukurinya adalah Tuhan menganugerahinya suara yang indah. Setiap Natal semua anak berkumpul di aula, memanjatkan doa dan membuka kado bersama. Kado-kado itu berasal dari donatur panti asuhan—manusia-manusia kaya yang berbaik hati menyisihkan harta mereka untuk anak-anak tidak beruntung. Di malam yang sukacita itu, Baekhyun selalu menjadi _bintang_. Semua orang bisa mendengarkan suara merdunya dan berdecak kagum.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi berkat suara emasnya itu, Baekhyun merasa dirinya masih berguna, merasa setidaknya, hidupnya masih memiliki arti. Sebuah kafe bersedia mempekerjakannya menjadi salah seorang penyanyi tetap di sana. Penghasilannya tidak besar, tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Baekhyun juga menabung. Dan pada usia dua puluh tahun, Baekhyun meninggalkan panti asuhan untuk menyambut dunianya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, mencari jam weker di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Menekan salah satu tombol hingga weker tersebut mengeluarkan suara yang memberitahunya pukul berapa sekarang. Dua tiga puluh, jerit weker tersebut.

"Ah, ini masih terlalu malam untuk bangun," gumam Baekhyun. Menyadarkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur, gadis itu menghela napas. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, Baekhyun berdehem pelan untuk menjernihkan tenggorokkannya dan mulai bersenandung. Suaranya agak parau. Sudah lama dia tidak bernyanyi. Orang-orang kafe mencarinya namun dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke sana. Dia tidak akan pergi selangkah pun dari apartemennya. Tidak akan.

Dia tidak ingin kejadian buruk itu terulang.

Kejadian yang membuatnya takut menghadapi dunia luar.

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara benda yang pecah menyentuh lantai. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sumber suara, meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat setitik pun.

Suara apa itu?

Gelas?

Apa mungkin ada seseorang di dalam apartemen selain dirinya?

Baekhyun bersumpah dirinya sudah mengunci pintu dengan benar.

Dengan panik, Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, mencari-cari di mana dia meletakkan tongkatnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak memerlukan tongkat itu di dalam rumah, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, akan sangat tidak menguntungkan jika dia tidak menggunakan tongkatnya agar bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

Alarm di kepalanya sudah berdengung penuh kewaspadaan.

"S-siapa di sana?" tanya Baekhyun tergagap, menatap entah ke mana.

Hening. Terlalu hening.

"Siapa di sana? Tunjukkan dirimu!

Namun suasana tidak berubah. Bahkan udara pun tak punya nyali untuk bergerak.

"A-aku bersumpah akan menelpon polisi kalau kau tidak segera meninggalkan tempat ini!" ancam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat dengan tangan gemetaran, mencengkram ujung kemeja tidurnya. Dan selama itu pula, tidak ada jawaban, atau mungkin memang tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya paranoid. Mungkin juga suara pecahan itu tidak ada.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, mungkin dia hanya terlalu paranoid.

Namun sebelum dia berhasil mencapai tempat tidur, sepasang tangan yang besar merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya.

.

.

.

Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi.

Seseorang menyentuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya dijamah dan tak ada satu titik pun yang terlewati. Baekhyun bisa mendengar deru napas pria itu. Berat, terengah, dan panas. Aroma tubuh pria itu menguar di udara dan Baekhyun bersumpah ini adalah orang yang sama yang sudah memperkosanya tiga minggu yang lalu.

Kenapa dia datang dan menyentuhnya lagi?

Tidak cukupkah dia melukai Baekhyun waktu itu?

Baekhyun ingin meronta, memberi perlawanan. Dia sudah ternoda, namun bukan berarti dia wanita murahan. Tapi dia tidak punya tenaga sedikit pun untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana pun pria ini bukan tandingannya. Gadis lemah sepertinya tidak akan mampu menghentikan pria ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Dalam diam.

Nyeri yang baru saja sembuh kini datang lagi—masih di tempat yang sama saat pria itu memasukinya. Rasanya tidak sesakit yang dulu namun ini tetaplah sakit. Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada seprei tempat tidurnya, mencengkramnya erat seolah hidup dan matinya bergantung pada kain tipis itu.

Tubuhnya terguncang hebat ketika pria itu bergerak. Suara erangan dan desahan menggema di penjuru kamar. Peluh mulai bercucuran. Tiba-tiba saja udara menjadi sangat panas seperti akan memanggangnya hidup-hidup. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berhenti terisak meski pria itu sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan berbaring di sampingnya.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Baekhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, memunggungi pria itu.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

.

.

.

Apalah arti hidupnya saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sudah terenggut oleh pria tak dikenal.

Baekhyun menyalakan air dan berendam di sana. Pikirannya berkelana. Sebagian besar tertuju pada pria asing itu. Ketika Baekhyun terjaga, pria itu sudah tidak ada. Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa dia terlelap sementara pria asing itu sepanjang malam berbaring di sisinya?

Sekarang, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Baekhyun untuk takut pada dunia luar sementara bahaya itu bisa datang bahkan ke tempat yang menurutnya paling aman sekali pun.

Pria itu tahu di mana Baekhyun tinggal. Kemungkinan, dia juga tahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang Baekhyun yang bahkan gadis itu tak pernah sadari.

Siapa pria itu?

Kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya?

Dendamkah?

Apa Baekhyun pernah menyakiti seseorang sehingga orang itu ingin mencelakainya?

Beribu pemikiran buruk menghinggapinya, namun tak satu pun bisa dijadikan alasan kuat mengapa pria itu menodainya. Bukan sekali, tapi dua kali. Ini sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya Baekhyun pergi ke kantor polisi dan mengadukan semuanya. Namun, dia tidak memiliki bukti apa pun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa rupa pria asing itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya. Dia tahu angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatannya, namun dia tidak bisa membawa kakinya untuk melangkah pergi. Dia berdiri di jendela kamarnya, menatap lurus ke pemandangan di depan matanya tanpa tahu keindahan seperti apa yang disajikannya.

Hatinya gundah. Terasa berat. Setiap helaan napas yang ditariknya, terasa begitu menyesakkan.

Dia tahu pria itu datang lagi. Entah sejak kapan, tapi Baekhyun yakin pria itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia bisa merasakan aromanya, namun tak pernah bisa menafsirkan bau apa yang diuarkan pria itu ke udara. Mungkin bau khas seorang pria. Maskulin.

"Aku tahu kau di sana," kata Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Tangan gemetaran, sekuat tenaga mencengkram bingkai jendela. Dia bisa merasakan langkah kaki milik pria itu mendekat. "Berhenti di sana."

Pria itu berhenti.

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, menatap entah ke mana. Dadanya naik turun, napasnya menderu. "S-sebenarnya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

Baru kali ini Baekhyun mendengar suara pria itu melantunkan kalimat yang lebih panjang. Suaranya berat dan rendah. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," katanya.

Baekhyun menahan napas. "Kau sudah menyakitiku." _Dua kali_.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya." Pria itu mendekat lagi.

Baekhyun tahu jarak mereka semakin terpupus. Dia mundur dengan perasaan takut mencekik lehernya, namun dewi keberuntungan mungkin sedang tidak berpihak—atau mungkin tidak pernah memihak, punggungnya segera terantuk ke dinginnya dinding. Baekhyun tidak bisa menghindar lagi. "S-stop! Siapa bilang aku—"

"Sstt... Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"T-tunggu—hmmmp,"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bibir itu melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Tidak kasar namun juga tidak lembut. Terkadang hanya sekedar lumatan yang kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan kuat. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Pria itu memang sudah menjamah tubuhnya, namun tidak pernah menyentuh bagian ini.

Ini...adalah pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Dia butuh asupan udara ke dalam paru-paru malangnya. Namun dia tidak memiliki daya untuk memisahkan tautan mereka. Kakinya terasa lemas, tak bertenaga, seandainya pria itu tidak menopangnya dengan cara melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, mungkin gadis itu sudah jatuh merosot ke lantai.

"Aku buta," kata Baekhyun setelah pada akhirnya pria itu mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Aku tahu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajah pria itu begitu dekat.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa memanfaatkanku hanya karena aku tidak bisa melihat?" tiba-tiba amarah memercik di dada Baekhyun. Dia merasa dimanfaatkan. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa pergi dan melaporkanmu pada polisi?"

"Aku yakin kalau kau ingin melaporkanku, kau sudah melakukannya sejak hari pertama."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Pria ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kenapa...? kenapa...? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memahami semua ini.

"Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak lama, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Omong kosong.

Tertarik? Pada Baekhyun? Pada gadis buta?

Mustahil.

Hal seperti itu tidak ada di dunia ini.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kata-kata terakhir pria itu, namun semakin dia berusaha, ingatan itu justru semakin menari-nari di kepalanya. Baekhyun marah. Ingin rasanya menghilang dari muka bumi, menjadi sebuah ketiadaan. Baekhyun merasa dipermainkan. Apa seseorang yang buta seperti dirinya bisa dipermainkan begitu saja?

Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri karena kata-kata bodoh yang diucapkan pria itu tiba-tiba saja berpengaruh besar pada dirinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria itu barang sedetik pun. Saat dirinya bangun, mandi, atau pun makan. Bahkan saat malam menjelang, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Diam-diam, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Baekhyun berharap pria itu datang lagi.

Namun tidak seperti harapannya, pria itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Baekhyun seperti tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Terkadang dia berdiri berjam-jam di depan jendela, seperti sedang menanti sesuatu. Atau ketika selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring kotor, Baekhyun berharap bisa merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Ini bukan rindu, Baekhyun yakin itu. Dia hanya... entahlah... dia tidak bisa mengerti pada perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak ingin kembali bekerja di kafe?"

Baekhyun termenung sesaat. Mereka mengutus salah satu pegawai kafe untuk menemui Baekhyun dan menanyakan perihal alasan gadis itu secara tiba-tiba berhenti menjadi penyanyi di kafe mereka. Sejujurnya, menyanyi sudah menjadi bagian penting dari hidupnya. Tapi entahlah... Baekhyun tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku belum berpikir untuk kembali bekerja."

"Sebenarnya... kenapa? Manajer benar-benar kebingungan saat kau tiba-tiba memutuskan berhenti. Tidak mudah menemukan penyanyi sepertimu, Baekhyun. Lagipula pelanggan kafe sudah terbiasa dengan suara merdumu."

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Baekhyun. "Alasan kenapa aku berhenti, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Apa... karena ada kafe lain yang membayarmu lebih besar?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Baekhyun segera menggeleng dengan terkejut. "B-bukan begitu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Lantas kenapa? Atau mungkin, alasannya karena kau ingin menghindariku..? Sebelum kau berhenti, aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan kau menolakku mentah-mentah."

"T-tidak. Ya Tuhan, ini salah paham. Aku tidak menghindarim—"

"Cukup," potongnya. "Aku muak karena kau jual mahal padaku. Kau memang cantik, tapi kau buta. Orang buta sepertimu tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu, kau dengar?"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika dengan tiba-tiba pria itu menerjangnya, mencengkram kedua tangannya dan memenjarakan tubuhnya di sofa. Baekhyun meronta, berusaha memberikan perlawanan, namun pria yang sudah dilingkupi amarah itu begitu kuat.

"L-lepaskan!"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu? Kau tidak lihat, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita berdua menghabiskan malam bersama, benar kan?"

"Kumohon.. lepaskan aku..." Baekhyun terisak.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau buta..." ujarnya diikuti tawa yang menggelegar.

Kemudian, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga pada kegelapan yang selalu sama. Namun ketika dirinya membuka mata, ada perasaan lain yang tiba-tiba saja membuat dadanya terasa penuh—hangat. Aroma maskulin milik seseorang yang dirindukannya menyambut penciumannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang didengar Baekhyun. Suara rendah dan berat itu...

Kenapa dirinya bisa berbaring di samping pria itu? Di mana ini?

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraba sekitar. Kemudian dirinya tercenung. Ini tempat tidurnya. Dia masih di dalam apartemennya.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang pria tadi—rekan kerjanya di kafe kembali mendatanginya. Baekhyun kembali dalam sikap waspada. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Ketakutan menyergapnya. Karena dia buta, dia tidak tahu dari arah mana bahaya akan mendatanginya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil pria itu.

"Mana dia? Mana orang itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan panik.

"Tenanglah... dia sudah pergi."

Pergi? Begitu saja? Atau...

Baekhyun segera memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Pakaiannya masih utuh seperti sediakala.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu," kata pria itu seperti bisa membaca kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan...? Toh, dia sudah dua kali dinodai pria di sampingnya ini... Jika pun ada pria lain yang berniat menodainya, Baekhyun tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar hancur. Menjadi debu yang tak berharga.

"Sebelum dia berbuat macam-macam, aku sudah menghajarnya lebih dulu."

Lucu sekali. Pria ini menghajar orang yang akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa malam dengan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam meski tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Dia hanya bisa diam. Pria itu masih setia di sampingnya dan mungkin juga sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau datang?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan dada.

"Tidak ada alasan..." Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Kalau kubilang aku ingin melindungimu dan tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang menyakitimu, apa kau akan percaya?" Pria itu malah bertanya balik.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu percaya, cukup rasakan saja."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Dia sedang mencari jawabannya namun semua terhenti ketika dengan lembut pria itu membawa wajahnya mendekat dan menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Gadis itu menahan napas. Terkejut tapi tidak ada penolakan sama sekali.

Mungkin ini mimpi, tapi bisa saja ini adalah kenyataan. Saat ini Baekhyun tidak cukup pandai membedakan keduanya. Dia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Pasrah dan lemah. Semua pakaian yang dikenakannya sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Seharusnya dia kedinginan tapi udara terasa begitu panas malam ini.

Akal sehatnya mengatakan untuk tidak jatuh ke jurang yang sama, namun tubuhnya sendiri sudah berkhianat. Tatapan kosongnya menembus langit-langit kamar. Gelap. Gelap. Gelap. Hanya ada warna hitam. Akan tetapi seluruh tubuhnya menjeritkan kenikmatan.

Pria itu menyapukan bibirnya ke seluruh permukaan tubuh Baekhyun, mengecupnya dengan lembut, menciptakan jutaan kupu-kupu menari-nari di perut gadis itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, ingin berkata namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya selain suara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia dengar.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Menahan desahan yang dengan lancang keluar dari bibir mungilnya setiap kali pria itu mengecup titik tertentu di tubuhnya. Baekhyun ingin pria itu berhenti, namun di saat yang bersamaan dia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir.

Malaikat dan setan di atas kepalanya sedang beradu mulut.

' _Hentikan! Ini tidak benar! Kalau kau tidak berhenti, kau bisa jatuh cinta pada pria asing ini!'_

' _Kalau kau ingin jatuh cinta, maka jatuh cintalah! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu!'_

Suara-suara itu hampir membuatnya gila.

Akan tetapi, ada yang lebih gila dari itu...

"Ahhhhh..." Baekhyun hampir saja memekik ketika tanpa disadari pria itu sudah semakin menuruni tubuhnya. Menyusup di antara pahanya dan melumat pusat kenikmatan di tubuhnya. Baekhyun membanting kepalanya ke belakang, punggung melengkung naik.

Sensasi ini benar-benar baru.

Apa ini yang disebut kenikmatan?

Kenapa... dia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini padahal dia sudah pernah dijamah sebelumnya?

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini, pria itu memberikan sensasi berbeda yang tidak bisa Baekhyun pahami. Tidak ada rasa takut. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Tidak ada amarah. Tidak ada penyesalan.

Hanya ada kenikmatan.

Baekhyun hampir saja meledak dalam kenikmatan ketika pria itu menarik wajahnya dari sana dan gadis itu mendesah kecewa. Namun rasa kecewa itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika pria itu kembali melumat bibirnya, lebih lembut. Tangan pria itu membelai wajah Baekhyun, bibir masih dengan telaten menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

"Katakan sesuatu," ujar Baekhyun di antara desahan-desahannya. Baekhyun merasa semua ini tidaklah adil. Di antara mereka, hanya Baekhyun lah satu-satunya orang yang bersuara.

"Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan semua ini," kata pria itu setelah beberapa saat.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang buta. Dia ingin melihat wajah pria ini. Dia ingin tahu warna mata pria ini. Dia ingin tahu seperti apa senyum pria ini. Dia ingin melihat segalanya. Dia ingin...

Baekhyun bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rupanya sendiri.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir," ujar pria itu. Perhatian Baekhyun segera kembali padanya.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah pria ini bisa membaca pikirannya? Kenapa dirinya begitu mudah terbaca?

"Aku akan memasukimu..." bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Baekhyun berdegup sangat kencang. Harap-harap cemas akan kenikmatan yang sudah menantinya di depan mata. Baekhyun mencengkram lengan pria itu erat, perasaannya tak menentu saat ini. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya.

"Ehhhhhmmmmm..." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat kejantanan milik pria itu secara pelan namun pasti memasukinya. Pegangannya pada lengan pria itu semakin kencang. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan hebat.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya pria itu, mengecupi bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Ya—tidak.

Baekhyun tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa pun. Pikirannya kosong. Sesuatu di bawah sana begitu besar dan penuh. Terasa panas dan berkedut. Dinding pusat kenikmatannya mencengkram erat benda itu.

Tidak ada lagi jalan untuk mundur. "Tidak."

Pria itu bergerak perlahan. Sangat pelan sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengusap peluh di wajah gadis itu. Dia begitu menikmati momen ini, seakan tidak ingin waktu cepat berlalu.

"Euhmmm ahhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah semakin keras ketika pria di atasnya mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat, kenikmatan semakin menderanya seperti cambuk.

Ini sudah keterlaluan.

Semua yang dirasakannya saat ini seperti mesin yang diatur pada level maksimal.

Pria itu memasukinya tanpa ampun. Tidak kasar namun juga tidak lembut. Tempo yang tidak beraturan namun hampir membuat akal sehat Baekhyun menguap sepenuhnya di udara. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ketika puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat, mencari-cari wajah pria itu. Dan setelah menemukannya, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Baekhyun menarik wajah itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir pria itu.

Ciuman yang terasa begitu amatir bila dibandingkan dengan ciuman yang dilakukan pria itu. Namun kali ini Baekhyun lah yang berinisiatif memulainya. Bibir mereka saling memagut, tubuh masih bergerak untuk meraih puncak kenikmatan. Baekhyun meraba tubuh pria itu. Tubuh kekar dan otot-otot yang keras menyambutnya.

Bagaimana rupa pria ini?

Tampankah?

Baekhyun sempat menyentuh wajah pria ini tadi. Tulang hidungnya tinggi. Bibirnya tebal. Mata yang bulat besar. Telinga yang unik. Tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Saat pria itu menciumnya sebulan yang lalu, Baekhyun bahkan harus berjinjit cukup tinggi untuk mengimbanginya.

Pria ini pasti sangat sempurna.

Oh, seandainya Baekhyun bisa melihat. Seandainya dirinya tidak buta...

"A-aku..." Baekhyun tergagap ketika puncak kenikmatan mulai melandanya. Dia membanting kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan kenikmatan ini. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Tak lama berselang, pria itu pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Melenguh panjang sebelum menyemburkan banyak sekali sperma ke dalam rahim Baekhyun. Pria itu mengakhirinya dengan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dalam. Merengkuh tubuh gadis di bawahnya dengan begitu erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun," ujarnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari orgasmenya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Baekhyun hampir menangis dalam tangisan mata menikmati ciuman panjang yang diberikan pria itu.

Mereka berbaring bersampingan sambil mengatur napas. Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, berusaha mencari wajah pria itu walau pada kenyataannya di tidak bisa melihatnya. Tangannya dia ulurkan untuk menyentuh wajah pria itu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

" _Anak-anak, kita kedatangan teman baru. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ayo sapa teman baru kalian...!"_

" _Halo, Baekhyun!" sapa anak-anak serempak._

" _Nah, Baekhyun," ujar pengurus panti asuhan. Dia seorang biarawati yang baik hati. "Di panti asuhan ini ada sekitar dua puluh anak. Sebagian masih balita dan sebagian lagi berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun. Kau termasuk anak yang sudah agak dewasa di sini. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau tidak sendirian. Ada teman yang seusia denganmu. Namanya Park Chanyeol."_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan sang biarawati._

" _Chanyeol," panggil biarawati. Bocah laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka berdua. "Perlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik, mengerti?"_

" _Baik," angguknya._

 _Kemudian biarawati itu pergi dan anak-anak lain kembali bermain._

 _Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Hai, aku Chanyeol," sapa Chanyeol ramah, mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun namun gadis itu diam saja, tidak membalas uluran tangannya._

 _Chanyeol menatap tangannya sendiri dengan bingung, kemudian menariknya kembali._

" _Aku buta," kata Baekhyun kemudian. Suaranya begitu pelan, namun Chanyeol bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya._

 _Chanyeol tertegun. Buta? Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik ini buta?_

" _Namamu Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

" _Nama yang cantik. Mulai sekarang kita berteman?"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **So, uhmmmm, yeah tiba-tiba kepikiran ide cerita kayak gini... hehehe...**

 **Mian kalo ceritanya mainstream dan gak seru... mian juga kalo NC nya gak hot. Hahaha... bikinnya ngebut sihhh... Cuma spontanitas aja...**

 **.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **.**

 _ **Please leave a Review (^_^)**_

 _ **.**_

 **Keep calm**

 **And**

 **Love Chanbaek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengkyuuuuuuuu^^**


End file.
